


"Cousins"

by AlmostSaneObsessions



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Awfully Loose Plot, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gakushuu & Karma are related, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Starts off as one, Tags Are Hard, We're in for the Long Haul bois, eventual family fluff, loose plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSaneObsessions/pseuds/AlmostSaneObsessions
Summary: Due to unfortunate circumstances, the cousin Asano Gakushuu has never heard of, never mind seen, is now living with him.





	1. Startling Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I've finally published it. Believe or not, I started writing this chapter around a year and a half ago. I'm still somewhat unhappy with it, but it needs to go up. Honestly, there need to be more platonic/family fics between these two. I apologize if the characters seem OOC. I tried making them as in character as can be.)

Asano Gakushuu woke up today as he did many days past. He woke with a slight headache and his eyelids heavy.  There was, however, an additional factor Gakushuu couldn’t quite put his finger on. Now, Gakushuu had two options. He could either stay in bed and speculate as to what was wrong, _or_ he could forget about it and not waste any of his precious time. Of course, Gakushuu chose the latter. It was just another nuisance he’d have to deal with for the day. If he ignored it, it wouldn’t bother him as much.

Gakushuu sat up, picked up his phone, and blinked.  _Perfect_ , he thought sarcastically. He’d woken up not one, not two, but  _ten_  minutes late. This fact proceeded to irritate him further, but again, he ignored it. No use crying over spilled milk, right? He’d just have to make up for lost time.

Normally, at this time, he’d be working on and scrutinizing his homework, but Gakushuu decided against it. His schedule had been delayed, he didn’t particularly want to do it, and it was nearly completed anyway. It could easily be done and reviewed the following day.

The young man instead got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. After dealing with the necessary tasks one does in the morning, he opened up his medicine cabinet and took out the painkillers. He popped a pill into his mouth and dry swallowed it. He thought about taking another but, after concentrating on his headache, opted not to. Just as he was about to leave, his gaze met the reflection of the shower. After thinking it over, Gakushuu headed over to take a quick, cold rinse. It’d help to wake him up a bit. 

True to his word, Gakushuu had gotten out around five minutes later. He picked out his clothes and then ironed them. The boy would usually slip into them immediately, but he thought it best if he let the fan run and cool his attire a bit. It would shorten his time to eat breakfast, but to be honest, Gakushuu wasn’t that hungry. He wasn’t at all, actually. He was even considering skipping it.

It was awkward, eating at the table by himself. Sometimes, his father would be there, but the lack of conversation just added to the unpleasant atmosphere. However, it was not a guarantee he’d see the man. Gakuhou would be there some days, but most days, not. He did come to dinner without fail, though. Whether the two held a conversation then would rely entirely on the patriarch.

Gakushuu sighed. Even if he had to force himself, he had to eat. His health was far more important than his feelings. There was no point in being accomplished if one couldn’t even take care of himself.

As he entered the dining room, Gakushuu noticed that his father was indeed there. Barely taking a glance toward him, the younger of the two stepped into the adjoining kitchen. He quickly scanned the countertops until he found the fruit of his desire. He strode toward the ample, red produce and picked one up. He brought it over to the sink and quickly rinsed it before taking a bite. He chose to eat it in the kitchen rather than the dining room as it made no difference—or, it _did_ , just not for the reasons one would normally have.

“Ah, Asano-kun, a moment of your time?”

He was in mid-bite when his father called out. Gakushuu almost choked on the piece in surprise. Swallowing it, he perked his head in the direction of the dining room. He walked toward its entrance.

“Sir?”

 “I never found the time to tell you this, but we’re expecting someone later this afternoon. Around four o’clock, I believe.”

The sentence gave Gakushuu pause for reasons he didn’t know. It was like his father to announce a visitor was coming the day of. Still, he felt as though something was off.

“Oh? A guest? Is that all?” He started to turn around.

“Well, not quite. You see, he’ll be living with us from now on,” Gakuhou replied nonchalantly.

_Eh?_

This caught Gakushuu off guard, and rightfully so. He turned his head back and stared at his father with a quizzical look. Perhaps he’d heard wrong?

“E-excuse me?”

The man continued on, ignoring him.

“I don’t believe the two of you have met. He’s your cousin, a few days older than you, Akabane Karma. The guest room will become his bedroom, so if you could fit dusting and adjusting the area into your agenda, that would be perfect. However, I expect it to be done before he arrives.”

Gakushuu felt his eyebrows knit together. _Cousin_ _‽_ _He had an extended family_ _‽_

Snapping out of his shock, the boy realized his father never did stop talking.

“A few days ago, the boy’s parents were involved in a fatal car accident. Just yesterday, they, unfortunately, passed away. Tragic, yes, but it happens to everyone one day.”

 _Hold on, hold on, what_ _‽_  He couldn’t be serious! Gakushuu couldn’t  _believe_  how straightforward his father could be. Really, he should be used to it by now, but stating the family members he never knew existed  _died_ , and in a matter-of-fact tone nonetheless, was a little—scratch that, far—too much. Did he expect his son to react in a similar manner _‽_

It didn’t seem as though he expected him to react at all, however, as the man finished up what was left of his breakfast and proceeded to leave the room, leaving an unusually perplexed Gakushuu.

After a couple beats of silence, the strawberry blonde blinked out of his stupor. He needed to sit down.

He slowly walked toward the nearest chair and rested his elbows on the table, propping his head up in his hands. He stared the wood down with wide eyes and blinked a few times. His mind was spinning, and his current conditions didn’t help. He felt like he should’ve felt emotions other than pure confusion, but he couldn’t. His father may have reacted poorly, but… just how was _he_  supposed to react?

* * *

 

As much of a mindscrew as it was, Gakushuu couldn’t spend all day thinking about it. He still had other important tasks for the day to focus on with a bonus of cleaning the guestroom—now bedroom—for the new resident.

Sometime in the afternoon, Gakushuu arrived home from cram school. For the majority of his time there, he was unfocused. Nevertheless, it didn’t matter if he didn’t pay much attention. The current lessons were quite easy—for him, at the very least. It wasn’t hard filling in the gaps.

Instead, Gakushuu had often found himself pondering the peculiarity of the situation he was put in. It wasn’t any less incredulous than it had been. No amount of time would change that, it seemed. The news _was_ life-changing after all, despite the casual way it had been delivered. How could he not get distracted?

Gakushuu reflected on how he should act around the newcomer. Should he put on his charitable persona? If he didn’t, it could come back to bite him. Obviously, that was the way to go, but could he keep up with it on both in public and at home? Gakushuu liked to think he could. Regardless, it could be tiring at times. _But not that tiring,_ he reasoned with himself. After a moment of muse, the strawberry blonde shook his head. It was silly not to. Why he was even arguing with himself, he’d no idea.

The young man took off his shoes and placed them near the entrance. He laid his schoolbag on a nearby side table and examined his watch. It read three o’clock, giving him roughly an hour before his relative would arrive.

Gakushuu headed on over to the guest room, preparing himself to clean it. It didn’t take as long as he intended for it to, as, really, he was just dusting and _looking_ for things to clean up. It was in pristine condition to start with, as it was rarely, if ever, used.

It was only after he was done with the guest room did Gakushuu realize his headache had gotten worse, albeit only by a bit. Perhaps he should have taken two pills. As of the moment, however, Gakushuu wasn’t particularly interested in swallowing any more. Alternatively, the teenager thought it best to finish a book he was currently reading. He had spare time, after all.

He headed up the stairs. As he reached his room, his eyes began searching for the book. They quickly settled upon the piece of literature on one of his nightstands. Gakushuu picked it up and went looking for a place to read it. 

 He ended up in the study as it was the best option. It was ground level and close to the entrance, so he’d be able to hear the doorbell once it rang. And, despite being in a place he was stressed quite a bit in, he found it otherwise relaxing when he wasn’t. It had a peaceful air to it. Not to mention, the temperature in the room fit his current needs perfectly. He sat on his desk chair and began reading.

Perhaps it was too relaxing.

Before long, the strawberry blonde’s eyes started to droop, and he began to tilt here and there. At first, he kept catching himself and forced his eyes open, but the drowsiness wouldn’t leave. At last, he figured a wink or two would be fine, and he began to doze off.

The sound of the doorbell made him jump. He stared at nothing in particular before blinking the rest of the sleep from his eyes. He brought his wrist before his eyes and saw that it indeed was four pm. There were a few more rings before he reached the front door which proved to grate on his nerves little by little. _Honestly, the youth with its impatience,_ Gakushuu thought disdainfully. Due to this, he opened the door more harshly than one should, his eyebrows ever-so-slightly furrowed.

He was met with raised eyebrows and slightly widened golden orbs. Said features belonged to a redheaded teenager sporting a satchel and suitcase. His skin was of a slightly darker tone than his own, his hair somewhat disheveled. One of his hands was gripping the handlebar of his suitcase while the other was about to push the _horrid_ doorbell for the umpteenth time.

Despite never seeing this man in his life, he had an aura of familiarity to him. The more the redhead was scrutinized by amethyst eyes, the more he seemed like someone the younger boy knew. Or maybe the guy reminded him of himself a little too much. After all, the two did resemble each other very much so.  Of course, he wasn’t as attractive as the prodigy himself, but Gakushuu digresses.

 He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound he’d grown accustomed to in the last few minutes. The boy had pushed the doorbell  _again_ , causing Gakushuu’s face to sour. The other now had a smirk plastered on his face paired with a mischievous glint in his now droopy eyes. Gakushuu’s face scrunched up even more.

 _Forget being kind to this man_ was Gakushuu’s first thought. He disregarded it. They hadn’t even said a word to each other, but Gakushuu was already displeased with him. Despite this, he held out his hand to greet him. It’d be rude not to.

With his mood clearly reflected in his voice, the strawberry blonde introduced himself.

“Asano Gakushuu. And you must be…”

“Akabane Karma. Nice to meet you, too,” the redhead finished, returning the gesture and shaking his hand.

Ignoring the latter statement, Gakushuu invited the boy, Karma, in, who made his way over to the couches. As Gakushuu was closing the door, a thought struck him.  How should he address him?

Should he address him by name or surname? One would normally call his cousin by his name, right? Yes, he’s older, but only by a few days, or so Gakushuu’s been told. Then again, they’re not close  _at all_! They’ve just met, after all! And personally, Gakushuu’s not sure if he ever wants to be.

Does he just refer to him as “Akabane”, then? But that seems a little strange, doesn’t it? They are cousins, possibly first ones. But then again, they’re practically strangers. Even if he does settle on one, there are the honorifics. Should he add one? -San seems a little too formal, but again, they just met, and –kun seemed far too close for Gakushuu’s liking. Should he add no honorific? But that would pass off as either rude or being close. Again, they’re not close, so would it be rude, then? Why was he even this worried about referring to someone _‽_   

“So, what? Are you gonna stare at the door all day?”

Gakushuu snapped back into reality. He turned around and saw Karma was sprawled on a couch, his expression amused. _Making yourself at home already?_ Gakushuu thought annoyedly. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

So…what were they supposed to do now? An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them.

“Would…,”Gakushuu started, not liking it. “…you like some tea?”

Karma hummed. “Uh, no thanks.”

 _So much for being polite._ Gakushuu mentally shook his head at himself. He cleared his throat.

“Are you…hungry?”

The redhead contemplated for a bit.

“I guess?” He shrugged.

“Do you want anything specific”, Gakushuu inquired, walking toward the dining room.

“A snack’s fine,” was his reply.

 _Way to be specific_ ; the strawberry blonde bit back the remark.  Honestly, though, why was he being more bitter than usual? Perhaps he needed a longer nap.

Gakushuu reached the kitchen and thought it best to search the pantry for a snack. He opened it up and started looking around. His eyes quickly found a pack of rice crackers. Would he want that? No matter. He should’ve been specific.

Just then, a face popped in the entrance, examining the room.

Gakushuu jumped a bit, just a bit, unnoticeable to the unobservant eye. Unfortunately for the blonde, Karma noticed.

“Oh, did I scare you~?”

Gakushuu wanted to so badly wipe the stupid smirk off the other, but he kept his aggression to himself. He took in another deep breath and raised the bag of crackers, avoiding the question.

“If you like, here’s a bag of rice crackers.” Gakushuu tossed it to him regardless of his answer.

Karma managed to catch the bag and stared at it a bit. He looked back up to face the pissed-off teenager before him.

“Hey, so can you show me my room? It’s kinda boring around here.”

“With pleasure,” Gakushuu agreed, only to be rid of him. He led Karma to his room and, afterward, he quickly went to his own. He mentally reviewed the rest of his schedule and decided he had enough time to catch another nap. Maybe then he’d be more agreeable with the redhead. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Writing the last part of this made me cringe; it was so awkward. But I guess that's good since it'd realistically be awkward? Anyway, more about this fic. This fic doesn't really have a plot. Well, I mean, it does, but it doesn't really start until after I've established Gakushuu and Karma's relationship, and it's awfully loose. I don't really see any of the E Class being in here anytime soon, but I'm pretty sure, at the very least, Nagisa and Kayano will be in it. Eventually. Hopefully. I hope you liked it, and constructive criticism is much appreciated. ~Thorn)


	2. Terribly Tedious

While he may not have been in the best of moods, Gakushuu seemed to have taken the nap quite well. He wasn’t feeling as irritable as he had been earlier in the day; of course, he wasn’t any _less_ irritable than usual, but this level of irritability, he was used to. He also felt more energized than in his previous state, and so, with a vigorous air, the strawberry blonde took to completing the rest of the day’s tasks more efficiently than if he were to not have disrupted his schedule by a bit. Naturally, the fact that he _did_ disrupt his schedule—multiple times, might he add— _at all_ still persisted to nag at him.  How could _he_ of all people _do_ such a thing‽

Gakushuu sighed and gave his head a quick shake. He needn’t be focused on such trivial thoughts at the moment. Currently, those were of least priority to him. He quickly inhaled, exhaled, and got back to work.

The fewer distractions Gakushuu let seep into his workload, the more quickly time seemed to pass by. Very soon, the hour for dinner had arrived. All Gakushuu had to do, though, was heat up enough leftovers for the occupants of the house. The leftovers came from Sundays when just enough food was cooked to last the two—now three—occupants the whole week.

Despite having a busier schedule than his son, Gakuhou was actually the one who would cook said meals. There were numerous factors as to why this was, but one of the main ones had to be the nitpicking. It was also one of the reasons the youngest of the household despised cooking. Yes, he also viewed it as a waste of time, but the nitpicking. _The nitpicking_.

Anytime Gakushuu decided to whip up a dish, his father would _always_ find a way to criticize it, to find it unsatisfactory. If Gakushuu were to be honest with himself, he’d admit he was _only_ a little self-conscious when it came to that skill. Of course, like with so many other things, he was talented in it, but one can only convince himself so far that his cooking abilities are superb when the only other person who actually eats it finds it subpar. Gakushuu was very well aware he could be biased when it came to himself.

Before heading over to the kitchen, Gakushuu decided to inform the new resident of the upcoming meal. Upon reaching Karma’s room, Gakushuu rapped his knuckles on the door. He only had to wait a moment for a response.

“Hmm?”

“Dinner will be ready soon. I suggest you go ahead and wash up.”

And with that, the strawberry blonde finished his journey to the kitchen. He went over to the freezer and took out two pots—one of curry, another of rice. This was the typical dinner at the Asano’s, as the two were people of routine and didn’t mind consuming the same meal every day.  Gakushuu placed the pots onto the stovetops, twisting their respective knobs to medium heat. As he waited for them to warm, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a head of red hair poke its way into the kitchen similarly to the way it did previously. The two shared a brief glance before looking away, one resuming his period of patience, the other standing lamely against the wall. The room was quickly filled with an awkward atmosphere.

“Do you need me to do anything?” Karma asked after a few beats of silence. It sounded rather forced. It probably _was_ forced _._ Considering how weird Gakushuu felt in an environment he was familiar with, it wouldn’t be false to assume Karma felt much more uncomfortable. Not that it mattered, however. After all, it wasn’t any of the younger’s concern. Why should he care? So saying, Gakushuu decided to relieve the other by a bit.

“Ah, no, it’s quite alright. You can just seat yourself in the dining room. I’ll plate your food and bring it to you,” he stated, his eyes never leaving the pots in front of him.

In normal circumstances, Gakushuu would’ve made Karma pour food on his own plate, but the circumstances were anything but. Not to mention, Gakushuu felt as though he had to compensate for his earlier mood in some way, shape, or form, so it was the least he could do. Gakushuu could be considerate. Keyword: could.

“You sure?”Karma questioned.

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” He gave a slight nod before walking back into the dining room. After he left, Gakushuu released a breath he wasn’t aware of holding. Honestly, how much longer did he have to go to be alleviated from this _insufferable_ ambience? They were to share the same residence until their college years. Gakushuu would hate to imagine never being reprieved from this feeling.

It was only after he heard the sound of a chair being pulled back and then being sat in did Gakushuu switch his mind back to preparing dinner. He got out three plates and rinsed them along with an equivalent amount of spoons. He placed the spoons on their respective plates and waited for the pots to finish heating.

After a couple minutes passed, Gakushuu decided the pots were hot enough and twisted the knobs to their previous positions. He got out a scoop from one of the drawers, rinsed it, and started pouring rice in two of the three plates. As per usual, the patriarch would prepare his own plate.

After pouring curry on the two plates, Gakushuu picked them up and went out of the kitchen, being careful not to drop them. When he entered the room, he found that Karma was sitting in a particular seat. A _very_ particular seat. A _certain someone’s_ particular seat. Before Gakushuu said anything, his eyes found the clock in the dining room (there was literally a clock in every room. Should the residents not have their phones or watches by their side, or should they not be able to read them at the time, there was always a clock to look at. And taking into account that the family heavily relied on time to do their daily work, the father and son thought it to be appropriate). It was past six, and the certain someone had a tendency to arrive at dinner at six o’clock sharp; he still had yet to make an appearance. How curious.

The man was most likely not coming, so Gakushuu decided not to say anything. Alternately, the teenager presented the other his plate of food and silently went over and sat himself in his own seat. As he began eating, Gakushuu found himself studying Karma. Currently, he had on a blank expression, almost dreamy.

Gakushuu began to recall that when he wasn’t wearing that smile of his, he looked like that. Was the redhead also reflecting on the absurdity of the situation? Or was this his way of grieving? Was he even grieving? One would think he’d be sad and glum. Gakushuu found no signs of mourning anywhere near his eyes. Sure, his parents died a few days ago, but normal people with normal relationships with their normal parents would still cry even now, right? If it was pride that prevented him from crying, Karma had _at least_ two hours to himself.

Then again, not everybody cried. Crying was not the only way to mourn, after all. Still, he seemed too comfortable with the losses. Not nearly as comfortable as Gakuhou, but nonetheless, comfortable. On the outside, anyway.

For the second time that day, Gakushuu was dragged back to reality by Karma’s inquiries.

“Do you have a problem?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

_Yes. Numerous._

“Ah. No, sorry,” Gakushuu quickly replied, dropping his head down to stare at his plateful. He then raised his eyebrows, having realized something.

Having to compensate for lost time in his schedule, Gakushuu decided it would be best should he skip lunch. He wasn’t feeling hungry even in the slightest then, so it had worked out for him. Knowing this, Gakushuu should’ve definitely felt hungry now, especially seeing that he had only eaten a few spoonfuls of his rice. He hadn’t fed on anything for roughly _11 hours_. Yet, he felt more full than he did hungry. He thought he’d at least finished around half his plate by now.

He blinked a few times before scrutinizing his plate. In order to make sure he was eating well, he would have to force _all_ of that rice into his mouth. He shuddered. The experience was going to be less than pleasant. Swallowing down any reluctances he had, Gakushuu picked up a proper spoonful of the dish, placing its contents inside his mouth. Due to this reluctancy, the food became tasteless, the chewing a chore. It seemed as though it took forever until his throat decided it to be appropriate to finally ingest the now-paste. Needless to say, when he did swallow, it felt anything but desirable.

Gakushuu stared at his plate once again. He glanced up at Karma’s and saw that the elder had finished around more than half by now. His amethyst orbs rested back on his plate, and he pondered as to when he would be done. He’d still more things to do before the night was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Again, constructive criticism is much appreciated. ~Thorn)


	3. Reflecting Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Oh, boy. Essay time. Well, it certainly has been a while, hasn’t it? Almost a year. I did _not_ think it would ever take this long, but here we are. I am _so_ sorry. Like, words cannot express themselves properly enough. So, basically, last school year (January-May) was a pretty hectic time, especially for someone like me. I’m a lazy person, but life decided it was finally fed up with me, so it hit me with a train going full speed. After summer started, though, all that busied me was pretty much gone, and I became a bowl of mashed potatoes. I mean, potatoes can at least roll around... But I’m back! This chapter was actually completed a few weeks ago, but I live in Florida, so, because of Hurricane Michael, I didn’t have any internet at home. Came back this week, actually. Can’t blame the storm too much, though. The school and college breaks are what got me to finish this. Speaking of this chapter, can I explain to you how painful this was to write? Like, it was _so_ boring. Can’t remember how many times I rewrote this thing—like, completely rewrote. I may have been a vegetable throughout the past few months, but I got into many writing spurts. This chapter proved to demotivate me quickly, however. It was the cause of my many writer’s blocks. If any chapter deserves the title “Terribly Tedious” (I’m naming my chapters now), it’s got to be this one. My God, am I glad it’s finally done. Heads up; it’s probably a bit of a boring read but it’s a much-needed chapter. I can’t just discard it. All that being said, the last part of it was fun to write. ~~Then again, I typed it up with the intention of it starting off the next chapter.~~ I’ve been holding you up for much too long now, so I’ll stop here. )

A chiming sound riddled throughout the room, accompanied by the buzzing of vibrations.  Gakushuu turned away from the sounds, slipping his blanket further up and over his face. It wasn’t until the sounds continued for a few more loops that the strawberry blonde finally decided he was more tired of the noise than he was tired. He furrowed his brows and, after a moment’s hesitation, flipped himself to his other side. He eyed the device that was producing the atrocious chimes, glaring at his phone as though doing so would stop them. The teenager quietly huffed before finally sitting up, silencing the despicable object.

Gakushuu sat there for a while, waiting for his mind to finish processing his surroundings before checking the time on his phone. He sighed in relief. It was the new alarm he had implemented last night. In contrast to yesterday, Gakushuu woke up an hour earlier than his usual time instead of the ten minutes later.

Before getting up, the boy let out a long, sleepy yawn, covering his stretched jaws. He wasn’t as awake as he’d like to be, so he deduced spending half a minute to stretch wasn’t necessarily unnecessary and did just that.  Once that was done, Gakushuu walked over to his bedroom’s light switch, turning it on. His eyes landed on a pile of textbooks laying on one of the surfaces in his room. The teenager took the ones he wasn’t finished with and plopped them on his bed before placing himself on the furniture once more.

The whole reason behind him waking up so early was simply this: completing his long overdue—according to himself—homework he should’ve been done with. The strawberry blonde was awfully disappointed in himself. Just yesterday, he thought it was _perfectly_ acceptable to lay it off one more day. Disgraceful, _absolutely_ disgraceful. Honestly, what was up with him—putting it off as though procrastination was a thing he did?

Instead of coming up with an answer to his own query, Gakushuu forced all his focus on getting through the rest of the homework problems; it would be time better spent, of course.

As the time ticked by, however, Gakushuu found it harder and harder to remain on the same train of thought, his mind often flicking towards the newcomer and his arrival. And as he drifted deeper and deeper into the matter, the topic shifted unto the teenager’s parents.

His aunt and uncle—whichever was the in-law, like hell he knew— _was there an in-law, even, or were they distant relatives?_ He’d never even heard a word from them, a word about them, never even saw a glimpse. Absolutely nothing. A blank sheet in his ever-expanding mind palace.

And just like that, they were gone. _Deceased._

The thought unsettled him. The pensive minor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his pencil pausing just a bit before resuming. Gakushuu’s amethyst eyes scanned the scribblings of numbers and symbols on the parchment, reviewing his work to be correct before he allowed his thoughts another dive.

His brain delved further into their deaths, ponderings of their funeral popping up. As of yet, Gakushuu had heard nothing from his father about the funeral, but with what information he _was_ provided, the boy presumed it would very likely be held on one of the following days—if they were to hold it normally, that is. And because he had heard no word, he wasn’t quite sure if he was to help with its preparations.

The adolescent hoped he wouldn’t have to. He already had enough on his plate, but life was deciding seconds were a good idea. God forbid there should be thirds.

Another sigh escaped his lips. Perhaps it would be in his best interest to try and, again, solely focus on the task he’d appointed himself prior to all these musings. And so, Gakushuu slaved away at his homework until he was completely finished and satisfied with it.

It had taken a bit more time than Gakushuu would have liked, the homework, but that was why he’d planned to wake an hour earlier. He knew that he didn’t have much to do, but he also knew his mind would be preoccupied with the previous day’s event, which proved to be correct. And because of that preoccupation, there were mistakes in some of his work. Of course, Gakushuu being Gakushuu, they were few and far between. They were also a bit tricky to spot right away. The ace would find himself at times growing frustrated just locating the error. Still, even with all his backtracking, there was a good amount of time before his normal alarm would start ringing. Twenty-three minutes, to be exact.

The day had already started off with a head start, and, because of that, Gakushuu opted so, too, should his morning routine. Starting with a shower, this time around.

While he was busying himself in his schoolwork, Gakushuu found himself being enveloped in a slight warmth—and not the comfortable kind. Instead, Gakushuu noticed creeping onto his skin was a thin layer of perspiration. Such warmth had no right to be releasing such fluids; it was too low of a temperature, especially considering he was, for the most part, idle. Sweating in and of itself was already an unwelcome experience, but, of course, life was merciless to him at this point. The sensation was…unpleasant, to say the least.

So into the shower he went, once again turning the faucet to a cool setting. The teenager took a little longer than the day before, which was a fact he noticed only after he’d gotten out, all thanks to the clock mounted to the bathroom wall (as stated before: _Literally_ every room). 

After going through the rest of his early morning routine—at least, whatever was required of the bathroom—Gakushuu was once again faced with the decision of taking either one painkiller or two. What with yesterday’s experience, Gakushuu didn’t hesitate in popping two of the white pills into his mouth. Still, he didn’t trust the pills alone would relieve him for the rest of the day. The strawberry blonde briefly wondered if there were any almonds left in the household. They could prove to be of use.

* * *

 

A couple almonds, Gakushuu could swallow. What he couldn’t swallow, however, was the idea of him having to go through last night’s strenuous and monotonous experience for the second meal in a row. The mere sight of something substantial to digest weakened his appetite, he soon realized. His body wanted to refuse, but he knew better; he _knew_ better. Still…

And so, because of his internal dispute, Gakushuu was found some time later having a stare down with a basket of apples. In the literal sense.

“You okay there?”

Like the two times before, Karma’s head of red appeared into the kitchen. It caught Gakushuu’s eyes immediately, his head shooting to the right. He could make out a faint smile on the elder’s face, and he could’ve sworn he’d heard an even fainter snort. Then, a moment later, his face ducked down to the left out of embarrassment. _How many times did this make?_

“Yes. Quite,” he replied in a quiet tone, his words coming out almost like a sharp squeak due to said embarrassment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Karma nod slowly. And there it was again. Gakushuu was _positive_ he heard an airy snort this time. His face scrunched up in a scowl, but he refused to look at the other.

Thankfully, Karma said no more. Instead, Gakushuu noticed from his peripheries that the elder’s smile slowly dropped, and he was wearing _that_ expression again. At that, Gakushuu’s own expression softened up a tinge, unaware he was making a similar, thoughtful face. _Just what_ is _going on inside his head_ , he wondered.

Shooing away his curiosity, Gakushuu chose to leave the older boy to his own devices—as of the moment, it seemed as though he was just browsing for breakfast—and, instead, focus on the matter at hand. Giving it some thought, the strawberry blonde thought it best to settle on half an apple—an idea he still didn’t find appealing, but what other option was there? And no, skipping breakfast was not an option…unfortunately.

The boy plucked a knife from the knife stand nearby and sliced the apple in two. He then proceeded to cut one of the halves into smaller slices. He took out plastic wrap from a drawer and covered the other half completely before placing it into the fridge.

Of course, after he was finished, Gakushuu’s eyes wandered back over towards the newcomer and saw that the teenager had settled on a pack of rice crackers. Hmm. Not the most appropriate breakfast, but Gakushuu had no right to judge (at this point in time, anyway.  He thinks his judgment can be very crucial. It most often _is,_ he says.). He near skipped his. Which reminded him—there were apples to be eaten.

* * *

 

Gakushuu near collapsed onto one of the passenger seats. He. Was. _Exhausted._ Half of him wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but the other half refused to in such an uncomfortable setting. Despite the fewer amount of passengers in the season, Gakushuu still felt the atmosphere was suffocating—more so, even. Nevertheless, he supposed he should be thankful to that fact. After all, if it was absent, he’d be unconscious at this very moment. When he would wake up, who knows. It didn’t help that he was practically drained socially. _An added bonus? Yay, me._

Turned out his sour attitude wasn’t exclusive to his cousin—which was rather obvious, especially considering the higher quantity of people. The strawberry blonde had attended a student council meeting prior to him boarding the bullet train, and it took all he had to keep his demeanor. All that effort only for his mask to be full of cracks—he assumed anyway, but it was highly probable. He could just imagine it: His smile obviously strained, his replies to stupid questions harsh (He’d kept his tongue clamped firmly between his teeth throughout the majority of the meeting to limit his remarks. It was a surprise he had not bitten it off). It was very likely that there would’ve been an eyebrow twitch every now and then. All these years, perfecting his craft only for it to crumble today. A part of him hoped everyone was too oblivious to notice the slipups. Another assured him they were.

Gakushuu had honestly thought about skipping the meeting earlier today. After all, he had already discussed with his vice president beforehand the contents of what he wanted to confer about, so it shouldn’t have been a problem. He was sure the other could handle the reigns. Not to mention, Gakushuu was who he was—he could easily come up with a reasonable and believable excuse.

Still, the ace had his doubts. He didn’t like the thought of missing a _single_ student council meeting no matter the reason—and if he had to make up truths, what was the point? Furthermore, he couldn’t be sure of the adequacy meetings without him held. Without him, they wouldn’t be _perfect_ , and why settle for less? They _needed_ him. So he attended—if not for anything else, then for the benefit of the meeting and his council.

Choosing to temporarily forget the ordeal, the boy rested his eyes on his phone. His father still had not contacted him, and Gakushuu wondered if he might’ve when the younger wasn’t looking. Unlocking his phone, he opened up the message app. Nothing new. He clicked his tongue.

He shouldn’t be getting worked up. He didn’t even _want_ to be a part of the funeral preparations. There was the wake’s, too. Nevertheless, he should still be informed—at the very least, of its date. His curiosity was teetering on the edge of impatience now. Perhaps he should send a text? Gakushuu entertained the thought—

No, no, no, that won’t do. There was no need to complicate things. Absolutely none whatsoever. If his father needed anything, the man would be sure to tell him. Gakuhou always knew what he was doing—even if Gakushuu thought otherwise. He’d always initiate contact. No reason to change that.

Satisfied with his reasoning, Gakushuu left it at that. Or so he thought.

Suddenly, there was a _ding_ , and amethyst popped right back to the screen (despite there being no vibration). A second later, however, from the corner of his eye, he saw the train doors open, the intercom informing him of his stop.

 _Ah._ How long was he lost in his thoughts, exactly?

Quickly, people began filing in and out, and, with a moment’s hesitation, Gakushuu got up to join the exiting crowd. He had almost wobbled but managed to catch himself. Hmm. Perhaps he was in need of a tiny break.

Oh well. Gakushuu could worry about that when he got home. What he needed to pay attention to right now was getting there.

* * *

 

Gakushuu practically passed out on one of his couches as soon as he had gotten home. The time couldn’t even be described as evening, yet Gakushuu’s overworked mind couldn’t care less. Everything had taken its toll by the time he’d arrived. One moment, he was at the front door, and, in a blink, he found himself before a couch. He didn’t even stop to think about, well, anything. He was just so _tired._ Moments after closing his eyes, he was out like a light.

When he’d fallen asleep, it was bright outside, but, by the time he woke up, it was dark. _Too_ dark. It took Gakushuu sometime to get out of his dazed state, but when he did come to, that fact hit him like a train.

He didn’t know the hour—it was much too dark to even read the clock—but he didn’t _need_ to know. After all, it wouldn’t affect what he _did_ know: he’d wasted his time— _his_ , Asano Gakushuu’s—on sleeping _._ Time that was supposed to be spent on finishing his schedule, on keeping it in check, on not delaying it, on being productive—all that time, on sleeping? _Sleeping_ _‽_ He felt like bashing his face into a wall. Repeatedly. He felt so _careless! Stupid!_

So caught up in his own thoughts, Gakushuu hadn’t noticed it at first. When he did, he jumped, startled.

Just a distance away, at the edge of the couch, there was a huge, looming shadow. No, not a shadow. A figure. A man. Gakushuu blinked, his eyes then squinting.

His father.

His shoulders relaxed a bit but were still tense. It may not have been a nightmare, but one could say it was arguably worse.

With his hands clasped behind him, the intimidating man stared down at his son with cold, amethyst eyes, harsher than his son’s could ever attempt to be. Gakushuu’s eyes—dilated half due to the dark and the other, suspense—flashed about his father’s face, studying each and every facial feature, taking it all in. In seconds, the boy recognized the expression, and his hand instantly clenched into a fist. Because… Because, this time, he agreed with it wholeheartedly.

Disappointment.

Disappointment had filled the man’s features, and shame flooded into Gakushuu. Amazing how a simple look from his father could accomplish what all his self-berating couldn’t. As much as Gakushuu wanted to hang his head down, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He gripped the blanket until his hands threatened to cramp, his throat dry from anticipation. It felt like an eternity before the patriarch spoke.

“Sleeping? So soon? Had you completed everything there was to do?” he inquired, his tone laced with much-deserved condescension. A moment, he waited. Another, and he had already come to his own conclusion, dismissing the question.

“Never mind that. Have a suit prepared tomorrow evening. Two. Your cousin will be in need of one, also. He should be your size if I’m not mistaken. Oh, and if it wasn’t obvious, you’ll have to heavily readjust your schedule. Am I clear?”

The strawberry blonde gave a slight nod. In response, so too did his elder.

“Yes, well, I do believe that’s that. I won’t…,” and here, the brunette broke eye contact, only to gesture toward the sofa Gakushuu was sprawled over, before returning it. “ _disturb_ you any further.”

He turned on his heel and walked out of the living room, his fading steps leaving echoes in his wake.

Only when silence was heard and then some did Gakushuu release his hold on the blanket and his breath. Needless to say, he was wide awake now. And yet, he just idly sat there for some time.

Eventually, the teenager got up to move off of the couch, removing the entirety of the blanket off his body. Not yet letting go, Gakushuu allowed himself to caress it, feeling the softness of the sleek fabric, a single thought crossing his mind.

_A blanket?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Who left Gakushuu the blanket? I’ll leave it for you to decide. I’m honestly fine with either answer. Anyway, I’m thinking about amending the father-son relationship in this story. It’s not a definite thing yet, but if that’s something you’d like to read, it may just happen here. Also, you may find it nice to know the next chapter will come out soon; it’s already being typed up. Don’t know how soon, but it’s practically a breeze compared to this one. Just need to do a lot of fact-checking, but I know exactly what I want to do with it. At the very least, be assured it won’t take a year, much to my beta-reader (basically)’s disappointment. She really wanted me to publish this chapter in December. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I appreciate any bookmarks/comments/kudos, as well as constructive criticism. If you haven’t dropped this fic yet, you’re the best. See you, hopefully, soon. ~Thorn)


End file.
